Breakeven
by ilovetheliquidtopaz
Summary: Bella leaves Phoenix, running from her past, only to find that part of the problems she was running from are already in Forks. Will the whole of Forks find out her dirty little secret? R&R Slightly OOC xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : New Story that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now, enjoy!**

I straighten my dress, take a deep breath, and then step out of the bathroom. The red cup my hand clutches nearly slips from my grip as I catch sight of him, standing, lurking in one of the darker corners of whoever's bedroom this is.

I know him, but I've never spoken to him before. Everyone knows him. And he creeps me out. The way he's staring at me is doing nothing but solidify all my pre-conceived opinions of him, and I want nothing more than to get out of this room, and as far away from him as I possibly can.

The loud bass from the party is filling the house, leaking through even to this bedroom, all the way at the top of the house.

My mouth is dry, and my eyes are wary as I watch him, leaning against the wall with that ever present cocky grin on his face.

I smiled awkwardly at him, showing no teeth, before locking my eyes with the door and walking, wobbling, over to the fixation of my stare, my cheeks tinging red as I stumble slightly.  
>But before I can fall, there's a body behind me, a grip on my elbow, steadying me. The hand on my arm is warm, slightly sweaty, I pull my arm forward gently and continue towards the door, the forced smile still fixed on my face.<p>

'Babe, where you going?' his voice is soft, but not comforting, it's creepy, almost.

I tilt my head a little, purposely keeping the door in my sights, as I reply.  
>'Oh, um, I need a drink. Dry throat.' I cough pointedly, before taking another step.<p>

The grip reappears on my elbow.  
>'I can fix your dry throat' he whispers, his hot breath tickling my neck as he leans in.<br>I laugh awkwardly, throwing him another tight smile.  
>'Yeah?' he asks, smirking.<br>'N-No' I shake my head thoroughly, and attempt to take yet another step towards the door, my breath catching in my throat when I realise he's not going to let go.

'G-Get off, um, please' I ask in my nicest possible voice, hoping he'll blink, smile charmingly and release my arm.

Even I am not that naïve.

'Aah. Bella,' he sighs my name, and I cringe at the sound. 'You think you can walk around school, teasing me, taunting me with your knee high socks, and expect me not to react? Tut tut, Bella, I thought you were smarter than that'

I finally find my voice, and bite back. 'Get off me. Now!'

I shake my arm from his reach, and quickly move to the door, my hand reaches out, grabs the handle, yanks the door towards me, and then-!

His heavy fist comes down on the side of the door, forcing it shut as he pushes my against it, turning me round to face him.

'Please.' I whisper, tears filling my eyes as he smirks down at me. His warm hand comes up to cover my mouth, and I begin to thrash and move against him, but still he doesn't move. The light catches his eyes, and I can see they're alive, my own terrified reflection reflecting off of them. Within seconds, my dress is pushed up around my waist, my panties are gone, and he's unbuckling his jeans.

I push against his chest, and then, finally the panic sets in, so I bite the fingers currently mashing my lips together, exhaling in relief when he rips his hand away.  
>My relief was short lived.<p>

'You stupid slut!'

And then his hand in fisted in my hair, pulling me up to my tip toes. I scream as he thrusts into me, banging my arms against the door, hoping that someone, anyone will find me.

And all I can think about is how much it hurts.

His wet, sloppy tongue pushes into my mouth, and I can taste my tears mixing in with his alcohol residue as his hand leaves my hair and grip forearms tightly.

Random thoughts flurry through my mind, silencing me effectively, but I decide that I'm not going let him finish this.  
>I bite down on his tongue, hard enough to draw blood, and I nearly moan in relief as he jumps away from me, leaving me to slide down the door to my feet.<p>

He steps up close to me, and roars at me. 'BITCH!'

I claw at his face, desperate to hurt him, like he's hurt me, but his hands grab my wrists and shoves me backwards painfully, my head smacking against the wall, hard.

We both stand there, silent for a few moments, apart from the quite sounds of our struggle, me pushing against his death grip as he stares down in my face, breathing heavily.

A voice outside the door sent my heart soaring.

'Is everything okay in there?' I seized my chance.  
>'Help! HELP ME! HEL-' I screech, my voice cutting off into a strangled gasp as two hands clasp round my neck and squeeze tight, immediately cutting off my air flow. My hands claw at his, but it's no use.<p>

I feel my head begin to throb, and tears are clouding my vision, I weakly kick out with my legs, trying to find some leverage but it's not working.

Then, I hear a loud bang!, my throat's burning from lack of oxygen, and suddenly the hands squeezing my neck collapse away, and I watch the guy who did this to me, fall backwards, smacking his head off a bookshelf as he goes down, with a satisfying crack.

I greedily gulp in air, gingerly massaging my neck and, realising that I'm not alone, scramble to pull my dress down. Ridiculous as it is, after what's just happened, my cheeks are still burning red. I keep my eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at my…..well, my saviour.

'Are….' His low, clear voice breaks the silence after a few moments. 'Are you okay?' I slowly lift my head, and stare up at him.

He's, tall, muscly, with short brown curly hair and dimples. And I can tell from the look on his face that he won't hurt me, that he's one of the good guys, and immediately my eyes fill with tears.

At that, his expression softens even more, and he hastily swipes one massive hand through his curls. He eyes me carefully, and then, without saying a word, he crouches down, and opens his arms.

And I cry as I curl into this stranger's broad chest, clutching his arms as he holds me tight.

**Please, tell you me what you think! Should I continue? Read and Review! 3 x**


	2. Runaway

**FanFic wouldn't let me log in, I'm sorry it's been so long, I've just started my A-Levels. **

**Enjoy **

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me towards one of the more central tables inside the Fork's High Cafeteria, not hesitating before introducing me.

'Hey guys, I want you to meet Isabella, she's just moved here from Phoenix!' Alice declared dramatically, waving her hand flourishingly at the group of people looking up at us from their table.

A chorus of 'Hi', 'Hey' and 'Sup' hit me all at once, and I could do nothing but smile shyly and, no surprises, blush.  
>Then came the introductions.<br>'This is Mike' Alice gestured to a smiling blonde kid looking up from a biology textbook.

He raised his hand immediately. 'Hi 5 man! Welcome to the neighbourhood, Bella!' I grinned, and couldn't help laughing as I slapped his palm.

'Jasper, my beautiful, beautiful boyfriend.' This guy was another blondey, handsome too.  
>'Hey, I am not beautiful. I'm handsome, hell, I <em>know<em> you know this is aaaaaalll man, baby doll' Jasper drawled, with a slight southern accent, pointing at himself.  
>'How'dya do?' He tipped his head before he lightly pressed his lips to my fingertips, causing me to blush ridiculously.<p>

'Jessica and Lauren, looking ravishing as always.' Two pretty girls, one with brown hair and the other with light blonde, grinned up at me from a Cosmo magazine they'd laid out on the table.

'Hey!' they both said in unison, then burst out laughing when they'd realised what they'd done. I smiled shyly, and it was onto the next one.

'This is Edward, one of my amazing, slightly moody older brothers.' A bronze haired male who could only be described as angelic grinned at me, running a hand through his magical coloured hair. He leaned forward and said in an assured, velvet voice,  
>'I'm the favourite brother', then pressed his lips together to avoid laughing.<p>

'Nice to meet you, I murmured, blushing slightly.

'And finally, we have Emmett, my other brother, and his girlfriend, my best friend, the future model, Rosalie'

I turned to greet the couple, but my smile faltered as soon as I laid eyes on them. Suddenly, the blonde beauty was a blur, next to the man I never wanted to, and had never thought I would see again. He looked up from the pepperoni pizza he was currently devouring, and caught sight of me.

And I knew right then he remembered me.

Rosalie fussed with her perfect blonde hair, smiling softly at the sight of her boyfriend animatedly explaining something to her brother, Jasper. His grin was stretched wide across his face, emphasising his dimples on either side of his mouth. She dragged her eyes from Emmett to glance up at a girl that Alice, her best friend, had apparently attached to.

The fact that the girl was pretty, beautiful even, was the first thing that registered with Rosalie. She had pretty, pale skin, light brown eyes and long chocolate tresses streaming down her back. She began blushing profusely as Jasper kissed her fingers in introduction.

Rosalie snorted delicately at Jasper, who was playing the gentleman as usual. She readied herself, seeing that Alice was going to introduce the new girl to her any second now, by smiling her nicest smile, and softening her expression. She knew girls tended to get the wrong impression from her, and she didn't want to ruin this 'social opportunity' for Alice.

But what she before her in the next second made the blood drain from her face. Rosalie was aware of Alice talking, but she could barely hear her. She caught onto the new girls' name.  
>'Bella', had frozen to the ground the moment she saw Emmett, her eyes filling with that emotion that Rosalie knew so well.<br>Want.  
>Rosalie could barely see for fury. She had already made up her mind, she hated Bella, this girl who didn't know not to openly crush on a guy who already had a hot girlfriend.<p>

But the real hurt came a second later. Rose shifted her gaze to her boyfriend, to see if he could see what she saw, only to almost choke on the air entering her lungs. Emmett was staring back at Bella, just as frozen, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

'Emmett!' She hissed, shocked. Rosalie had had issues with guys in the past, but Emmett had changed all that. He'd boosted her confidence, and completely changed the way she looked at guys, and relationships in general. She felt slight tears prick behind her eyes, but she blinked them away, instead allowing anger to coarse through her.

Bella had suddenly remembered that she had legs, and after a few seconds of mumbling under her breath, she shot Alice an apologetic smile before dashing towards the cafeteria doors.

_Good._ Rosalie thought. _She's embarrassed herself in front of some of the most popular kids in this school, and she knows that she's seriously screwed up the rest of her junior year by trying to screw with me. _

Smirking smugly, though still pissed about Emmett's reaction, she leaned back in her chair, running her eyes rakishly over the other members of her group, gauging their responses. They seemed to be confused, all wondering why the new girl had bolted. She turned to Emmett, about to chew him out, but before she could get any words out, her jaw dropped past her stomach as she watched Emmett stand hurriedly, jerkily push away from the table and then practically sprint out the same doors Bella had disappeared through just moments before.

Oh,_ now_ she was pissed.

I know it's short, but please bear with me.  
>I'd love to hear from you, leave me a review or a message to tell me what you think.<p>

Is it worth carrying this on?

Ilovetheliquidtopaz x


End file.
